An Officer's Duty and Romance's Blurd Lines
Characters Raibyo The Hedgehog ~Y-Tiger~ - Title: The trouble-marking Guitarist. Bolt the Hedgehog~ Sovash100- Title: Cheif Of Vexian City's Law enforcement Setting In the very city of Vexia - Vexia city. Ch.1: Sunny Dews, and morning troubles -It was the early morning hours, dew has soften over the plants, the grass and some of the city's outskirts. Walking in this fine morning was a yellowish-orange fur female hedgehog, her bangs covering her right eye as her emerald eye glance up to the sky. Over one shoulder, holding it with not trouble, is a big speaker, ready for her guitar while with it was smaller speakers for the music her guitar couldn't play. In her other hand, was a nicely clean Electric Guitar with a nice lightning touch. A grin forms on this young 21 year old female hedgehog. She left her brother and what friends she had back on mobius; only to end up going to vexia for trying to go on her own.- Raibyo:Hah! Nice I got these for the party about three weeks ago.*She found a nice place to set her stuff up for play, sitting down on the sidewalk somewhat and quietly tuning her guitar.*Mmm... Bolt: *walking over to the hedgehog* Madam. Im sorry but this public place isn't ment for public displays. Raibyo:*Standing up a bit.*I'm sorry Sir.*she sly smirks appear*But, the only way for me to make money is to be a public display.*crosses her arms after placing the guitar down.* Bolt: Im sorry Mam, but you can not do that in the central square of the city. *sighs and starts writing out a ticket* Raibyo:Hmph.*she smirks, having already plug in everything*Who says I was playing in the central Square?*She smirks with a sly look to it*Beside, ya can't write that ticket on me.*She lifts her speaker with the smaller speakers on top, through her bangs were good at hiding her red eye, which was the odd thing about her.* Bolt: *sighs* Madam. I am sorry but if you feel that you've been wronged than please speak with my higher ups. *looks at the speakers with caution and annoyance* Raibyo:*Smirks*I don't need to speak to anyone~ Well, I'll be going. This place was calming to fix my guitar~*She smirks even more before suddenly leaping on top of a building with the speakers and her guitar.* Smell ya later!*She smirks slyly and starts leaping from building to building towards the outskirts of the city, humming a tune to herself.* Bolt: HEY! No leaping on building! None of that! *sighs* Due to people like her and that damn Thunder Punch my job is cut out for me. *sighs* She was quite....cute though. *blushes but shakes his head and walks of to his next dispachedd area* Raibyo:*She leaps over the city walls into the forest, she calmly walks to a tree house she roughly made, jumping into it since there was no ladder. She gotten into the tree house, putting everything but her guitar.*Heh... I guess my stay won't be as boring as I thought." She looks out the window to the city.*Mmm.... I guess the guy isn't bad looking, through not my type.*she chuckles at herself*Ah.... I guess that was a lie, huh?...*she glance to the dates she had gotten about Vexia.*When is the full moon...?*she goes over and checks the dates, time and what moon phases where there.*Today is a Tuesday.... Bolt: *chasing after T.P who broke his station* Thunder Punch! *chases him into the forest and loses him* Damn they mongoose! *looks around and sees a forest* Hm? Raibyo:*Sitting in one of the branches, gazing up pass the leaves as she strums the strings of her guitar quietly.*Mmm.... Hmph...*She starts strumming a tone from her guitar.* Hey... It's alright, My life has never been- a bed of roses; this way's better for me... Hey, it's alright, my life has never been a bed of roses; this way's better for me- I don't, care to live the life I've chosen...*She sings under her breathe as she strums her guitar in a rhythm that goes with her singing as she assumed no one was near where she was.* Bolt: *sees her in the trees and blushes a bit seeing her* Wow...she has such a beutiful voice...*shakes his head* Get yourself together Bolt! *but he continues to stare in aw and listen to her song* Raibyo:*she keeps playing, doesn't notice he was watching or even there.*Anyway. Anyyyway. Yeeaaa... Hey it's alright, my life has always been a sad emotion; don't feel sorry for me.... Hey, it's alright, my life has always been a sad emotion- don't feel sorry for me, feeling- sorry's is my life's devotion; Anywaaay.... Anywaay...*She is still strumming, her eyes close.* Yeaaa...*Nodding her head a bit, as if the rest of the music was in her head as she keeps playing her guitar calmly.*... Hey... Hey... Hey... Hey... Hey, it's alright, my life has never been- a bed of roses; this way's better for me; I don't- care to love the life I've chosen... Hey, it's alright, my life has always been a sad emotion- don't feel sorry for me, feeling sorry's my life's devotion...*she keeps singing and playing her guitar.* Thunder Punch: *runs buy and jumps ontop of the branch over her* Hey Raibyo! What brings yea to the neck of these woods. *snikers at his corny joke but then sees Bolt* Oh crap! Its's Mr Rule Enforcer! Im out! *smiles as he jumps down and dips out of there* Bolt: Thunder Punch!! *looks angry but then sees Raibyo and calms down* Sorry for that inconvinancee...*sighs and turns away blushing a bit* Raibyo:*She blinks, having stop singing and playing. It seem to she was trying to collect her thoughts, before noticing Bolt.* Eh, that's fine.. But, why ya out here in the woods anyway?*she narrowed her eye slightly, since the bangs cover her right eye* People like ya don't just wander out here without a reason...*she sighs a bit, disappointed that she forced to stop playing. She gone down some branches and slides down into, what looked like, a big tree house that was part of the tree she had been siting in. She jump down from the doorway once her guitar was put up.*It isn't safe for city folk like ya self.*She sighs.* Bolt: I was out here chasing after that yellow pest! *sighs* And imm sorry for disrupting you. Oh and please dontt talk to me like imm "city folk". Most Vexians who live in the city come from tribal roots. I however was a captured fire hedgehog and soon became a experiment from the evil doctor Ecomori. I was saved no have now dedicated my life to protect others. * Raibyo:I only call ya city folk simple because ya live in a city.*she throws her hands up*Beside, it seem you can't really tell I'mma outsider from Mobius.*She chuckles a bit to herself, crossing her arms*Not saying it isn't noticeable I'm not from around these parts, if ya know what I mean.*She glance to the sky*Eh... Wonder how Mobius is doing while I'm away... Hmph.*she close her eyes* Oh, and the yellow pest is one of my friends. So, be careful about what ya call him.*She narrowed her left eye as she looks to him.* Bolt: *sighs* Calm down. It was him who saved me. *looks annoyed* I owe alott to him and this city but man can he be a handful. So you're from that place known as Mobius? Hmmm... We've been getting all sorts of visitors and ideas from your dimension. Raibyo:*she chuckles*Yea, Since the events that had taken place... Mobians have been visiting Vexia more, while Vexians have been visiting Mobius as well.*she stretches*I picked to move here to try and start up my own life without my Twin Bro hogging up the spotlight.*she sighs as she leans against the tree*Either to start up some adventuring in old Vexia or just try to form a band... Eh, neither seem to be working.*she seem to shrugs.* Bolt: *smiles* A lively gal now arnt we. *gives her a map* heres our wold map. You now can explore even more things. Raibyo:*She takes it carefully, as maps were something to respect. She holds it up a bit, scanning it*Mmmm.... Bolt: Vexia is still much undiscovered due to there being two layers of crust on our planet. I hope this map will be handy to you in the future. Raibyo:*she carefully roll it up.*Sure will-*She stops talking, her eyes narrowed as she tenses and turns to one direction of the forest*...*Her ears perked, her eyes narrowed.*... You can't stay here any longer... The wildlife isn't friendly this coming night...*She thought deeply to herself Neither will I... It is the full moon tonight...* Bolt: I know. But why you? Are you ok madam? *looks worried a bit* Raibyo:I'm fine... I'm not the one you have the worry of the safety...*she mutter under her breathe, so he couldn't hear*'but... The one you have to fear...'*A wolf perked its head out from behind the trees, but its ears flatten at the sight of the glaring face Raibyo was giving it.*... Bolt: *sighs* Well I cant leavee a nice women and amazing singer out her alon in the forest. *he looks serious but blushes a tiny bit; Bolts hates showing his true feelings* Raibyo:*She completely lose the glaring, she blushes uncontrollable from even being called 'nice'. Her seeable eye was twitching a bit, she looks to Bolt without saying a word.* Alpha wolf:*The wolf was confuse, looking to Bolt just like Raibyo was looking at him. Its ear twitched, before glancing towards Raibyo*Woof... Raibyo:*she Blushes, but slightly narrowed her eyes since she wasn't used to this. And it was highly noticeable she didn't know how to handle this.*Y-Ya only known me for one day! Not even one day, maybe two hours ago! How can ya say I'm 'nice'!?*It was highly noticeable her body temperature was going beyond normal temperature- meaning she was highly embarrassed.* Alpha Wolf:*It lays down and cover both eyes with its paws, as if showing this was going to turn bad.*... Bolt: *sighs but smiles* Ya know your awfully red there. *chuckels a bit to himself* Raibyo:*She blushes*Th-That's because- Ugh *She glares at the wolf*Leave!! Alpha Wolf:*whimpers and leaves* Bolt: *sees the wolf* What was that about? *his hands in his coat pockets as he leans back on a tree* Raibyo:*She blushes*No-Nothing you need to concern yourself...*She cross her arms*But, you should really go home before nightfall... Bolt: *sighs ass he gets off the tree* Alright. *looks at her with concern* Be carful. *turns around and heads towards the city* Raibyo:*she sighs in some relief to herself, gazing at the sky to tell the time*Mm... Close to night time... *Scanning for the full moon*Mm... Bolt: *looks at the sky and sees that night is beginning to fall* Ch.2 Full moon chaos! *The full moon was high in the night sky.* Raibyo:*Only in her unwears as she walks out, changing form to the monster she was trying to keep a secret. She holes loudly through out the forest and close to the city. She stalkers through the woods.* Bolt: *sleeping at his desk with paper work to do but soon hears the howl* Hmm? What was that? I dontt remember any non vexianized wolves in the forest near the city... WereRaibyo:*Running through the woods, hunting with the a wolf pack. She gotten on top of a hill and howl loudly, as smaller howls seem to response.* Bolt: *is woken up by his private Marz, a red haird chipmunk* What! *looks annoyed that he was woken up* Marz: Sir! There's been reportings of howling in the wood outside the city. The people are afraid that these non vexianized Wolves will eat Vexians who are known to be their food suplyy. We must investigate and relocate them to a safe environment. Bolt: *sighs as he picks up his gun and loads them with his special electricity bulet that can paralyze a target without kilingg them* Lets go Marz. *walks out the door and they head to the woods* WereRaibyo:*Hunting with her pack, dragging a dead bear for herself and the wolves ear some deer. She lays in a cave not to far away as she starts eating.*...*She stops and sniffs the air*...*she growls.* Bolt: *walks up to the cave and loads his pistol* Now, which one of Ya wanna nice zap? WereRaibyo:*Growls, her golden eyes glow as she gets in front of the rest of the wolves, she was much bigger in size, almost standing on her hing legs and looking down at Bolt.* Pack wolves:*Whimpering and hiding behind her in fear.* Bolt: *gives a grin* What a large healthy she wolf. *cocks his gun* Marz. Standby for when i trank them. I dontt want us getting hurt or them. *bolt starts to statick up as his eyes turn yellow as he looks the beast in the eye, but something looks familiar* WereRaibyo:*Growls, she gotten onto all fours and roars at Bolt, but in her golden Eyes she had the demand look like her normal self had. She bares her fangs at him, protecting the Wolves behind her.*Grrr....*She leaps up into the air, aiming to Slam Bolt hard against the ground to at lest stun him.* Bolt: *dodges and re positions himself further away* T-Those eyes. Why do they look so damn familiar!? WereRaibyo:*She uses a tree to rebalanced herself, breaking the tree with her weight as she leaps at him once more, growling loudly.* Bolt: *creates a thunder shield to block her* Damn, your gonna be trouble arn't ya. WereRaibyo:*she Jumps off his thunder Shield withut losing her balance, She lands on top of the cave, howling. But when she glares down, she was glaring at the weapon Bolt was holding, not him at all.*Grrr*She growls as she lands onto the ground and goes as fast as she can to slam into his thunder Shield.* Bolt: *trying to hold his shield but she's way too powerful* Damn it! Mars can't relocate the other wolves if this pack leader isn't taken down. *she slams so hard that he losses the shield and his pistol is hit right out of him* No! My gun! WereRaibyo:*charges and snartchs his gun from the ground in her mouth, she jumps in front of the other wolves, growling with Bolt's gun in her mouth. Her fur standing up and tenses.* Pack Wolves:*They whimper, huddling closer to the big sizes of WereRaibyo.* Bolt: *holding his wrist as it hurts. He smiles and sighs* Looks like I lost this round. Marz we are leaving. We won't bother the wolves unless they attack citizens. *looks to the large shewolf* A rematch, I would like in the future. If we meet again. *he walks away as he naps his fingers and his gun in the she wolf'so mouth disappears and appears in his hands* WereRaibyo:*She growls a bit, but stands up straight on her two hing legs and howls once more. She watches Bolt leave, a tear forming as she whimpers to herself. She curl up in the darkness of the cave, the rest of the wolves comfort her and howl to the full moon like they were singing.* Ch. 3: Secrets and Truths *the next morning Bolt: *chasing after Thunder Punch who accidentally broke a shop's downtown* Get Back Here You Little Spark! *chasing him into the forest and losing him* Raibyo:*She had been carried back home, sleeping in her bed with one of the wolves resting outside the Tree house* Bolt: *sighs as he again loses T.P* One day! *he grips his fists in anger* Illl get that trouble maker- *sees the tree house* Wait, isnt this where that hedgehog lives? *a bit confused and curious* Raibyo:*Snoring in her tree house, passed out.* Pack Wolf:*Awake, noticing Bolt*!*It dashes off through the trees and out of sight.* Bolt: *sees the wolfs* W-Where those the same wolves from yesterday night? *remembers the shewolf and how powerful she was, but remembers her eyes most of all* Why is that in my head? *holds his gun* for some odd reason she reminded me of that hedgehog. *looks back at the tree house* Hmm...*starts thinking* Raibyo:*She yawns, waking up. She slowly gotten ready, waking up a bit and jumping out of her tree house. She stretches.*MMmm. Bolt: *yelling up at her from underneath the tree* Hey! Hedgehog! May I have a minute of your time? I have a few questions to ask you. Raibyo:*she groans softly, rubbing her left ear.*Ya don't need to yell! I'm coming!*she snapped slightly, before landing onto the ground in front of him*what? And It's Raibyo, damn it, Raibyo! Bolt: *sighs and looks a bit annoyed at her voice* I get it. I get it. Ms Raibyo. You sleep out here so can you tell me if you've seen a large she-wolf. She obviously not normal. *looks a bit curious* Raibyo:*She seem confuse*A what? Mm... Nah, haven't seen a she-wolf. Then again, I've be-been sleeping through the night.*she seem to be trying to remember, but the slight shutter seem to be hinting she might know something else.* Bolt: *seeming suspecious* Hmmm...I see. *looks at her with suspecting eyes* So Ms Raiboy you sure you heard or saw nothing from last night? Raibyo: No need to give me the suspicious look there.*She has a small sweatdrop*And don't need to be so formal, I mean, I'm not really up to be formal to.*she sighs a bit, rubbing her left arm as if it arch slightly*Damn, I must have slept on my left arm wrong... Bolt: *sighs* Ok. I'll stop being so formal ok? *looks at her arm* You ok? *seems a bit worried but is still suspicious of her* Raibyo:*she seem to be narrowing her eyes a bit at her left arm, noticeable a bruise was there.*What happen there?*She mutter to herself, seeming confuse*I don't remember hitting anything really hard....*Her fur slightly tenses, having a small sweatdrop as she glad to Bolt, as if she had wished he wasn't standing there at this very moment.* Bolt: *still looking suspicious at her but sighs* Hmm... Raiby. If I may but may you accompany me to breakfast this morning? *he bows and stands back up* I want to ask you some questions but it appears my appetite has gotten the best of me. And don't worry, Im paying. Raibyo:*she sighs*I rather we don't talk about it in public...*she suddenly said, looking at him*It's easy to see that it isn't fooling you... Bolt: *sighs and looks at her seriously* You guessdd it. I want to know what happend to you yesterday to see if it matcess up with my story. *but soon smiles a bit* But right now i'm hungry so letss get a bit and then talk. K? *his hands in his pockets as he looks in thedirectionn of the city* Raibyo:*she sighs a bit*Very well... Ch 4: The Hedgehogs and Breakfast Bolt: *sitting at a table with coffe with Raiybyo waiting on their order* Get anything. Im buying. Raibyo:*She looks, thinking*Mm... I think I'll stick with a soda. Bolt: *sips his coffe* Ok. *waves a waiter down and ask for a soda; she comes back in a bit with a glass of soda* Thank you. Here. *gives it to Raiybo Raibyo:Thank you...*she seem uncomfortable slightly, carefully taking the glass of soda and drinking it*... Bolt: *drinks his coffe as he looks at her* you seem tence. *sighs* but I would be a bit too if I was in your position. Raibyo:*she frowns a bit*I may not remember... But... Did I hurt anyone?*she looks at him, her eyes demanding, just like the wolf's eyes.*I need to know if I harm someone... I wouldn't be able to deal with it if I knew I harm another person... Bolt: *sighs as he puts his coffee down. He hoves his right hand over the table whitch had a alchemist circle on his glove* You didntt hurt anybody. Unless you count- *he materialses his gun withaa mite mark on it* My dark gun. Raibyo:*she sighs*I don't really like weapons, just so you know... That would be the reason your gun has a bite mark... Bolt: *laughs a bit* Yea, I found that put the hard way. *sighs bit snikers* Ya know, your exactly how Thunder Punch described Ya. It's a shame I didnt recognizing you when I first met you. Well. After we get some food well head out and talk about our little scruffle last night. Raibyo:*She shrugs, sipping her soda.* I am hard to miss in Mobius. Bolt: I see. *looks the the menu* Looks like I'll get the blue berry pancakes. How about you Raibyo? Raibyo:I don't care, I can't eat pizza for breakfast.*She shrugs.* Bolt: *sighs* Pizza? Really? Raibyo:What? Thunder punch didn't tell ya I love pizza? Bolt: *sighs bit smiles a bit as he leans back* I guess I wasnt listinn to that part of the conversation. Raibyo:*Sips her soda.* Bolt: *asks forr some pancakes and after he ate he gets up* No lets heads to that tree house of yours. I still want to ask you those questions. Raibyo:*She sighs*Very well. Ch 5: Questions and Answers Bolt: *walking with Raibyo back into the forest* So how long have you've been here in Vexia? Raibyo:Not long... Recent moved two or three days ago...*she sighs*I gotten everything ready to move here... Including when the full moon appears... Bolt: *stoping at her tree house* So you're were-transformation happens during the full moon. *scratches his head* Ya know if you never said you from Mobius I would have guess you were a lab rat in Dr. Ecomari's experaments. Raibyo:*she shrugs*I don't know, I might. I mean, if ya look at my twin brother, he got no were-transformation. He got more of a demon side, only when he is very piss through.*she sighs.*And, truly, I don't remember what happens when I change, I just blackout and then morning comes.... Bolt: Hmmm...I see. *looks at her curiously* You do however still have your personality and morals i tacked. ahe cant peopel* Raibyo:*looks at him*I guess, mostly my personality is mixture of a wolf's strange animal personality... I've attack a village before... But, that was when I was really young...*she frowns, looking around*And my morals... Are pretty much same to one of a wolf... Bolt: I noticeD. When we were scuffling it looked like you didntt want to fight. I could see it in your eyes. *sisghs* Thats why I backed out. Raibyo:*She sighs*Yea... I only fight when I have to... Goes the same about how I am right now... Bolt: *sighs but smiles a bit* Same goes here. When i was fighting you in your form, I remembered you for some reason...*smiles a bit as he touches the ground and grey electricity forms casing a steel stool to apera from the ground andhee sits on it* Raibyo:So.... What are ya questions?*She leans against a tree* Bolt: *smiles a bit as he leans back and folds his arms* Well just by talking we asneers alott but I a have just a few now. Have you ever attacked people in that form? And will you or that wolf pack cause harm to the citizens? *looks serious* Raibyo:Only as a cub did I attack someone. Otherwise, no... The pack wolves follow my orders, so no citizens will be harm... *She sighs*Only if Hunters are involve will me and the pack attack someone... Bolt: *gives a sigh of relive *Thats good to hear. Raibyo:*She glances away* Citizens to me and the pack are like cubs... we don't like cubs being kill, so Citizens to us are cubs... Bolt: *smiles a bit* Imm glad you think that way of Vexian city. My people I serve. Raibyo:*She nods* The pack wolves I am with protect travelers that get lost... They'll even allow the lost person to rest in their cave with them. So it be silly if they attack the city they very well guard as well. Bolt: Imm sorry I though of yall as a danger to my citizens. *he bows* I am very sorry. Raibyo:*Smiles a bit* It is fine, the pack understand well how the outsiders of the woods see them..*She tenses suddenly, a pack wolf appear* Mmm? Someone is at the cave...? Bolt: *looks worried and serious* This may be a problem. These woods are a bit dangerous. Especially at night. You may have seen them but nightcrawlers appear during this time of year and they aren't docile. (Nightcrawlerss are late spider like creatures that apper during the fall every year in Noturn Vally where Vexian City is. They prey on anything during this time to feed their eggs. Usually forest Dracos eat them but they are appearing less and less each year where the nightcrawlers have started to becomeaa problem). Raibyo:Nothing fire and ligntning can't handle. *She starts walkig to the cave where the pack wolves are.* Bolt: *follows her as his gloves glow red and red electric shocks flow around the alchemist circle on them* Raibyo:*Scanning outside the cave* Who is there!? Bolt: *loads his gun* Hello? Raibyo: Stay back Bolt... I feel like someone else is here...*She snaps her fingers and lit a flame as she walks into the cave*Come out, or else I'llshock ya out of the shadows.*She growls a bit* Bolt: *sighs* Fine but when you ned my help illl take my sweet time. *chucles to himself a bit at his joke* Raibyo:*she tenses*Don't ya joke about that! What if it is a Nightcrawler, last thing I want is the damn thing running around!!(I'm waiting for her to be tackled by her uncle or a Nightcrawler XD ) Bolt: * a nightcrawler leaps at Raibyo but Bolt sees it and shoots it* Keep an eye out. Raibyo:*Growls in annoyances* ...*Fire flares up from her hand, making the whole cave light up so they could see.* ???: *comes out of the cave with a net full of dead Nightcrawlers* Damn, I may be Mobian but with much light I feel like one of them critters myself. *sees the female hedgehog* Raibyo? Is that you? Raibyo:*Confuse and looking at ???* How the hell ya know my name!? Who are ya!? Bolt: Sir. May i ask why you aren't- *cut off by the hedgehog* ???: Wow! Its been so long. I can't belive that brother of mine would grwo up to be such a fine corageouss women. Just like her fater too. Bolt: *fitting the pieces together* Wait!? Are you telling me you're a family member to her? ???: Im her Uncle younge one Raibyo:*She seem completely confuse*I'm... Like my father?*She looks at Bolt, highly confuse*And I have an uncle? I think this will be news for my twin brother... Bolt: Wait, you have a twin!? ???: Oh Daemondan. I haventt seen him either in years. I remember when you two were younge in your crib and he would always hold onto you making sure you were with him. I wonder if hess the protective type now? Bolt: *looks at the hedgehog but with caution*......Someting dosent feel right here....*he states tohimselff but shrugs it off like it was just a bad hunch* Raibyo:*Seem a bit tenses*Look here, I don't know ya. So who are ya!? ???: I'm your uncle Radi. I'm your father's older brother. *smiles as he scratches his chin* And your my darling niece. But is's been like....16 years since ivee seen you. Raibyo: But, Me and my bro doesn't even know who our father was. Radi: Ahh. *sits down* Do you remember anything of your parents? *looks with concern* Bolt: *leaning agaistt the cave wall* Raibyo:Only mother... Amber. Radi: I see. *stands back up as he pulls out a small case from his pocket* this is my infinity case. I found it on one of my explorations. *it obsorbs his hunt and he pulls out a cowboy hat* Now, where was I? Yes, I was telling you about your father. Raibyo:*Pulls out a phone, calling Deamondan* Yo, bro... Erm... I think I found a family member...*Her left ear twitched*Mm...*she hangs up* Bolt: *gets up* Its getting dark. We better head to the city soon. *looks to Radi* Sir. As an Officer let me escort you to the city and find you a motel to stay in for a few nights. We can Finnish family matter tomorrow when nightrawlers arn't at our shins Raibyo:I have to stay here, protect the pack wolves from the nightcrawlers.*She narrowed her eyes a bit.* Bolt: *sighs and walks to her and takes her phone and puts his number in his phone* This is my number. Call me if you need anything. *walks out and waves boodbye* Radi: What a nice caring lad. *looks to Raiybo* Your Uncle approves! *gives a thumbs up and one of those parent like concetual smiles* Raibyo:*Blushes bright red*H-His only a friend! I only meant him yesterday!! Radi: *laughs* Invite me to the wedding. *walks out but looks back at her and smiles* Today truly is a blessing. I got to see my neice again. Raibyo:*Blushing bright red and looks like she could suddenly go on fire, but has control*Wh-Why does this how to be about a wedding!? Radi: *laughs and leaves* By Raiybo. Illl see you tomorrow! Ch 6: Family and Future Ideas Bolt: *the next day walking in the woods* Raiybo! *calls out her name* Raibyo:*sitting high in a tree, silently staring at her brother*... Daemondan:Someone is calling your now, Sis. Raibyo:*She sighs*Must be him then.*she jumps down to where Bolt sees her.* Daemondan:*Jumps down after her.* Bolt: *a bit surprised* Hey Raibyo. *looks at Daemondan and smiles as he pulls out his hand to give Daemondan a handshake* I bet your a family member of her's. Are you her brother perhaps? Daemondan:Twin brother, Bolt.*He gently grabs Bolt's hand and does the handshake.*I am Daemondan. Bolt: Hello there Daemondan. Nice to meet you. So did your sister tell you the news on what, more pacific all who we meet yesterday. Daemondan:Yes, Something about me and her having an uncle from out father side... Our mother never spoke of father, but she always smiles when we asked. Bolt: I see. Do you want to meet your Uncle thou? Daemondan:I have to. In my line of job, we need all the information we can get. And I've been trying to track down me and my sis' father for years since I got the job. Raibyo:You never told me that, bro! Daemondan:You never asked.*He blinks.* Bolt: *sighs* You can't argue with logic like that. So Daemondan, dose that mean your such has lead you to Vexia? Daemondan:No, I didn't get anything on our father till Sis call. That's why I am here. Bolt: I see. But then why is this mysteruous uncle of yours showing up finnaly? Daemondan:Well, what little times we've been here... Sis and I haven't just 'lay around' and relax pretty much. Bolt: Well I know that's true. Thunder Punch talks about how you come here to help in our time in need. *sighs but then smies a bit* I'll help you guys on finding your dad while your here in Vexia. Daemondan:*He nods*Thank you, Bolt. Raibyo:*she sighs*Alright. Bolt: Your uncle is in the city. Let me show you two around and then we can meet him. Imm paying for all expenses. Daemondan:Alright.*He looks to Raibyo* Raibyo:What is it bro? Daemondan:Are you sure you two aren't together? Raibyo:Why did ya bring it up also!? What is up with ya and this love stuff!?*Fluster red* Bolt: W-What!? *blushes a bit and turns around real quickly* N-No. Lets head to the city. Follow me. *walks infront of them* Raibyo:*follows after Bolt quickly* Daemondan:*shrugs*I was just asking.*Follows* Bolt: *blushes a bit and sighs* I know. Daemondan:*shrugs* Raibyo:Can we drop the topic and get to uncle? Bolt: Yes, please? *sighs as they walk into the city gates; familiar people like Wing and Lemony chase eachotherr down the street* Raibyo:*walking, looking around* Daemondan:Mm... Hasn't changed, huh? Bolt: Nope. Stop running in the street! *yells at Wing and Lemony as they laugh and fly away* Yep. *sighs* I'm the head officer here so it's my duty to keep the peace. Raibyo:Heh, surprise the kids didn't notice me nor my twin bro here.*she smirks* Daemondan:they rarely see us, sis... Bolt: Sorry. *smiles and chuccles a bit* Thunder Punch is who all the the kids want to be. Most of us undercover heros dontt get much fans. Raibyo:I'm... Mostly seen Sonic the Hedgehog as a Hero I want to be.*she frowns a bit.*I found out the hard way... I could never be like him, because we are two different people. Daemondan:Sis...*He frowns a bit, petting her head*Your a hero yourself, Sis... Bolt: *smiles a bit* I belivee anyone can become a great hero. *looks at Raibyo* I belive you already are. *smiles a bit as he checks the time* Raibyo:Oh... Erm... If you say so.*she blushes a bit* Daemondan:Hmph Bolt: *shows them to the famous Vex Cafe* Lets eat here. Imm buying. *smiles but then Thunder Punch comes out of the door* Thunder Punch: Bolt! Y-Ya got to save me! Shess a-almost here- Mimi: T.P! Come back! Thunder Punch: *sees the hedegehog twins* Hey Daemondan! Hey Raiybo! *looks back at Mimi and books it* Bolt: *brushes himself off* I remember why I dont comee here during "busy" hours -_-. Raibyo:Haha*sweatdrop*Yep, sure is busy like normal. Huh, Bro Daemondan:*sighs, brushing himself off as well* Mimi: *strating herself up* O-Oh Mr Boltt! Nice to see you today! Come in! *sees Raibyo and Daemondan* Raiybo! Daemondan! Itss soo good to see you. Sorry you missed T.P. *blushes* We were having a lovers spat. Bolt: *sighs and sits down at a 4 seater table* More like a Stalker's Spat. Isntt he dating a Mobian anyway? Raibyo:*she sighs a bit, sitting down at the table*Eh, let her dream, Bolt. Daemondan:and the world will end by the time it is false... Mimi: *pouts* wait and see! T.P will be mine! Bolt: *sighs* Yea yea Mimi. Raibyo:Can I please have my menu or are we all jus' goin' to complain' Daemondan:sis*He sighs* Raibyo:I'm hungry! Mimi: *sighs as she takes out her clip bored* What may I serve you all today? *gives a fake smiles inorder to do her job* Bolt: *sighs due to how childish his cousin is* Uhh. *sighs as he facepalms* Illl take a vex burger with onion rings. *looks at Raibyo and Daemondan and urges them to order* Raibyo:A pizza, any kind is fine, and some soda. I haven't had pizza in a long time.*She stretches.* Daemondan:*he sighs*I'm not ordering. Raibyo:Mm?*looks at Daemondan*You should, bro. Daemondan:Not if a young lady acts like a child. Raibyo:ooooh, so picky are we.*she narrowed her eyes, lightning could be seen in her green eye.* Daemondan:not picky, I just see no point of the attitude. Beside, you started it sis. Raibyo:*looks pissed.* Bolt: *a sweatdrops* H-Hey you two. Please can we act peaceful please? Raibyo:*Growls at Daemondan* Daemondan:no manners, as normal sis. Bolt: *sweatdrops* Hey Mimi. Can u bring us 2 large glasses of water. I think these two need to calm down. Mimi: *sweatdrops* Sure. *quickly leaves* Raibyo:*she stands up*Outside the city, you and me bro! Daemondan:*he sighs*If it is a fight your looking for sis, go find someone else. Raibyo:*she is almost pissed to the point of being set on fire.*Gr! Bolt: *sighs as he gives a smile of worry* Raibyo, please calm down. Raibyo:*she just sits down, angry as hell.* Daemondan:*sighs* Bolt: *sighs* Are you two always like this? *messes with his alchamist gloves* Daemondan:When we're not in danger, yes. Raibyo:*Arms cross, pissed.* Bolt: *sighs but smiles* Looks like my two new friends are a bit of a handful. *mimi comes out with their drinks* Mimi: *a bit cautious* Ready to order? Daemondan:She would like some pizza.*points at Raibyo.* Bolt:'I'll get a burger Mimi: Ok thats one pizza and Burger. And you Daemondan? Daemondan:I'll be fine. Bolt: *sighs but smiles* So Daemondan. not counting the incident from 5 seconds ago, um, are you and your sister really close? I didntt know if Mobians have such strong ties to families like Vexians. But our tribal nature keeps us that way. Daemondan: Yea, we are.*smiles a bit* Bolt: Hmm. I see. And I'msorry if im out of my place but didntt you say you two never met your father? *mimi comes back with their orders* Do you know what type of man he was from your mother? Andgainn, sorry if imm being rude. Daemondan:*He sighs*We know nothing of my father, no books or anything were left behind for us. our mother won't even say a word. But, she was always smiling.... Bolt: I see. My father was around but I never knew my mother. All I know is that she was a beutiful woman. From what my dad and Uncle tells me. *smiles a bit* When I start a family when imm older, I want to be there for my children and I want a wife who will do the same. I want to give them a legacy but mostly a memory of me. Raibyo:*Eating in silences* Daemondan:*He nods.*Good to hear. *after the lunch Bolt pays the bill and as Bolt and Raibyo leave Mimi tugs onto Daemondan's sholder, urging him to talk to her Mimi: Daemondan...You and your sister are a good friend of Tuhnder Punch and he relies on you two a lot...so can I rely on you and ask a favor of a friend of a friend. *looks at Bolt talking to Raibyo outside the cafe window as he jokes around a bit* Bolt is so very strict and never has fun, but when I see him with your sister he changes. He looks happy and so...*she sighs blushing a bit* Could you give my big cousin a chance to ask out your sister? *looks at him with a face a care and compassion for her cousin* Bolt: *outside laughing at what happend in the cafe and teasing Raibyo a bit* Ahh, that was just too funny. I really thought you two were gonna fight. *sighs but smiles* You take sibling rivalry to dramatic levels. *looks through the window and see Mimi talking to Deamondan* Now what is that child doing? Daenondan:*He looks at Mimi, his eyes slightly narrowed in thought, but he sighs.*Very well Mimi, I will allow that as a favor of a friend. Raibyo:*Blushing a bit but looks as well*Maybe asking him to keep track of TP, since bro is a spy and all. Bolt: Hmmm...I think thatss not the case. When ever Mimi talks about T.P her eyes flicker with "love". She looks ofly serious. Raibyo:*she shrugs as she looks at him. Blot: *sighs* Shes probly worried about me... Raibyo:I see no real reason for her to worry, but that's family for ya. Bolt: *smiles a bit as he sighs with his hands in his jacket* Yea. I guess your right. *looks at them as Mimi turns around and smiles and waves at them; he waves back smiling* Mimi: *runs out with Daemondan* I hope you all have a good day. Thank you for coming. *she smiles as she bows in her maid outfit* Raibyo:*sighs*Let's go see this uncle of mine Daemondan:*nods to Mimi*agree sis. Ch 7: Family Ties Bolt: *walking with the two hedgehog twins into the station square* He called and said he'ld meet us here. Raibyo:Great, so it's the waiting game now? Daemondan:*pulls out a device, as if scanning the area*Mm... Everything is fine. Bolt: *sits down* Yep, pretty much. Raibyo:*Groans in annoying, sitting down out of boredom.* Daemondan:*put the device away, glancing around.* Radi: *a hedghog with the same color as Raibyo and Daemondan walks up to them* Wow, even Daemondan has grown. *smiles* He looks a lot like his father. Bolt: *stands up* Hello again Mr. Radi Radi: *smiles* Hello Bolt. Thank you for helping me see my niece and nephew Daemondan:*He seem confuse*I look like father?*He looks at Raibyo* Raibyo:*Shrugs*Said the same thing brother. Radi: *smiles* You both do. Its a shame you two never met him. Bolt: *sits down watching the family * Daemondan:But, who was our father? Raibyo:Yea. Rafi: Your father had an adventure spirit but at the same time was really cautious. He was my right hand man and my only brother. Bolt: Looks like you really cared for your brother Radi: I did. And when he told me that he was gonna be a father I was glad....but on that last adventure we had.... Bolt: Mmm? Raibyo: *Her ears perked* What happen? *she stood up, looking deep into Radi's eyes.* Please, tell us. Daemondan: Not so close, Sis. *He tenses a bit.* Radi: Im sorry. I should tell you later when I have more time....*looks to Bolt* Bolt: *stands up* Radi will be living in Vexia for a while so he'll be a spokes ambassador for our city. I'm glad you met your uncle but I believe the truth to your questions must be answerd in a better place without my presence. Radi: *smiles a bit* I love this kid. *hugs Daemondan and Raibyo* I'll see you two in a month and by then I'll tell you everything. *whispers to them* But your father isn't as dead as you may think he is. *he smiles as he picks up his bag and tips his western cowboy hat and leaves* Bolt: That is one unique person.... Raibyo: *watching Radi leave, but she wasn't at all please.* Daemondan: Raibyo, don't do anything stupid now. Bolt: Is she mad Daemondan? I shouldn't have come probably Daemondan: It isn't that, Bolt. She felt rip off, the information right in our hands and taken from us just like that. She... Doesn't like waiting. Raibyo: *looks to the forest, beyond the forest as well*... Bolt: I see.... *walks up to Raibyo and bows* Im sorry! This was my fault. Mr. Radi talked to be befor this meeting happend and he knew youldd be upset...but he said it was for the best. Imm trully sorry! Raibyo: *looks at Bolt* But, why!? Why did he said it was for the best? Bolt: I trully have no clue. All I can do is apologize for my actions. Raibyo: *looks at the forest and the things beyond the forest.*... *she sighs a bit.* 'Ch 8: Bolting Towards a Goal' Ol*its been 3 days after Radi left and Bolt is abit concerned for Raibyo Bolt: *walks into the forest to see Raibyo* I hope she's not upset still...*sighs* Raibyo: *Training the pups that were born with the other adult pack wolves.* Grrr. *she smiles a bit.* Bolt: *still searthing in the forest; he hears wolves* Raibyo: *Laughing as the pups tackled her as they seem to be playing chase.* Haha! Bolt: *sees them and smiles a bit from a far leaning on a tree* Seems like she's doing ok... Raibyo: *Petting the pups heads, grinning a bit.* Bolt: *sighs as he turns around to walk away but he trips over a log and makes a ruckus* Raibyo: *ears perked* Huh? *The pups start stalking to the source, she stands up.* Bolt: Crap!Gret going Bolt. *he sighs as he shows himself with his hands in the air* Yea...I'm not really good at being...sneaky am I? Raibyo: *she sighs* No, not really ^^; *The pups barks playfully* Bolt: *sighs but smiles* Imsee you're doing well. *leans agaist a tree* Raibyo: Oh... Yea Bolt: *sighs* I came to see if you were ok...and to say I'm sorry about the whole ordeal. Raibyo: *she sighs* It's fine... *looking away.*... Bolt: Still. I should apologize. Its due to me you had to go through that. *he bows in submissiveness to show remorse* Raibyo: *looks to him* It isn't ya fault, so don't blame yourself. Beside, unlike these wolves, I'm not showing dominants any lest I had to... *Watch the pups go to their parents.* Hmph... Bolt: *sighs and smiles*You really like playing with those pups huh? Raibyo: The pups remind me of myself, I enjoy that very much... Bolt: Becuse they're free and playful without a care in the world? *he states leaning on the tree* Raibyo: They seem like that, yes... *she watches* But... They also have a full family... *she frowns when she said that.* Bolt: My cousin is the only family I have left. *looks at her* You have Daemondan and you have friends who care for you. Friends like Thunder Punch, Mimi...and me. Raibyo: *she sighs* Bolt... Me and my brother... We've been looking for our father sinxe we started leaving our home... That is the family we're looking for... That one person missing... No one could fill that empty hole no matter what to do... Even if we find him dead... At lest it will calm us down.. Bolt: *gets up off the tree* Then let me help you. *looks serious* Raibyo: *looks to Bolt* Help me... How? Bolt: I'll help you find your father. It's the least I can do. *he makes a fist on his heart* I swear on my officer oath that I will help you. Raibyo: *blushes a tiny bit* Thank you, Bolt. Bolt: *smiles* We're friends aren't we? And as a friend I'll help those who are dear to me. Raibyo: *She nods quietly.* Bolt: *smiles a bit and holds out his hand* Come on. Let's go back to the city. I'll treat Ya to something. Raibyo: *she nods.* I have to bring back food for the pups, nothing bad of course. Blot: Ok. Tharts fine by me. *starts heading out of the woods* Keep up if you wanna eat. *he states as he smiles a bit* Raibyo: *Already next to him* Bolt: *walking* So Raibyo, have you ever thought of just leaving and becoming ar having a pack? Just curious. Raibyo: Well, I'm not a true wolf, I may get along with wolves or wolf-like creatures because of my wereform, but that's it. I'm a fire and lightning using Hedgehog, it would seem strange... Category:RP Category:Roleplay Category:One on one